Destiny Meets
by Starwood93
Summary: Music can bring people together, but it can also push them apart. Full Summary Inside.
1. Graduation

Destiny Meets

* * *

Full Summary

Destiny, it is a word that many believe control them, and others believe is a spiritual awareness that can be changed upon their actions, but what does that have to do with this story you ask? In the prestigious Land of Fire, lives a group of friends that have yet to realize exactly what their destinies are. Soon to be newly High School Graduates get pushed to their highest potential when asked to perform their class song at graduation. What will be the outcome?

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno despised heels with a passion. Especially the stiletto ones her mother forced her into for this 'rare' and 'magnificent' occasion. She once again shifted her weight from one foot to another desperate to relieve the pain that was shooting through the soles of her feet as she waited to walk down the aisle in front of half of Konoha. She readjusted her bangs that were falling into her emerald orbs due to her hair being firmly pressed against her forehead because of the mortar board placed on top of her bubble gum pink locks. Sakura was relieved to say the least that the color of her attire didn't make her look ridiculous. Normally Konoha High School wore their traditional school colors, but due to an incident the previous year the school changed to neutral colors instead of the classic green and gold so black and white was what they went with. Due to a passionate traditional teacher all the girls had to attend in solid white attire and matching pure white dress shoes, no fancy flip-flops or converses were allowed unfortunately. This could also be because of their solid white cap and gowns that were quite see through up close. The guys had it simple black dress shoes, slack, and tie with a white dress shirt, their cap and gowns were black. Sakura was drawn from her thoughts when "Pomp and Circumstance" filled her ears as it was her time to make her journey down the aisle.

Well it wasn't like she was last in line; In fact she was first being Valedictorian and student class president did have a few perks. Following shortly after her was Sasuke Uchiha her longtime friend. He wore his traditional stoic face that never showed any emotion. Many people think he's emo, but he really isn't. He just doesn't like a lot of people; she is one of very few that has ever seen him show a very minimum amount of emotion. _I should feel lucky I am the only girl he will talk to_. She looks over him as they turn to watch the rest of their fellow classmates continue walking in. He stands a good foot taller than her even in the stiletto heels that were placed on her feet. His raven hair looks foreign because of its currently flat shape. Normally the back of his head looks like a chicken's ass, the funny this is it's completely natural. The last few students take their places as they all turn to face the front for the opening prayer. His onyx eyes meet hers as he removes his mortar board in respect as she turns to face the podium. They wait as the speaker finishes and the students take their cue to be seated as the long and tedious ceremony begins.

* * *

I won't bore you with long speeches that no one even listens to even though I myself and two of my best friends gave some of them. In my defense we did try to get out of making them, but our parents were our downfall to that plan. That was how I Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara ended up giving very short pointless speeches that we won't remember ten minutes from now. They tried to get me to give two different speeches because I was class president and Valedictorian, but I said one or none, take it or leave it. Let's just say they took it to my dismay, but that wasn't even the best part. Earlier this week Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and myself were goofing around in the music room during free period. Kiba was rocking out on the drums, Neji was jamming' it on the keyboard, while Naruto, Sasuke, and myself were skillfully playing guitars when the music teacher walked in. We didn't get in trouble at least; quite the opposite really considering the music room was off limits. The music teacher told the principal about our abilities; this was how we all ended up being called to his office on the last day of school. We all thought we were in some ungodly amount of trouble, but he asked us to play our graduation song at the ceremony. We tried to turn him down, but the conniving bastard blackmailed us with the fact we weren't supposed to be in the music room. So now I'm sitting her shaking like a freaking Chihuahua hoping that I don't make a fool of myself and screw up. I feel a hand cover my own as I try to calm myself down. I look over to see Sasuke looking at me like I look like I'm about to hurl.

"Sak you ok? you aren't looking so hot." Thank you Captain Obvious. I mean come on the boy is a freaking genius; I mean seriously the only reason I beat him and Shikamaru out for Valedictorian was because Shikamaru's the laziest person you've ever meat and never turned in any home work, and Naruto spilt ramen all over Sasuke's report one time and he had to take a late grade to turn it in even then I still only beat him by two tenths of a point.

"Just nerves it'll pass." I lied and of course he had to be one of my best friends who knew I was going to lie before I did. Don't ask me how he does it, that I will never know. He just gives me that look. You know that look that says I know you're lying and you better tell me before I embarrass you in front of all of these people. There are days when I just want to punch him.

"What if I screw up?" I caved. I can't lie to Sasuke never could. He smirks and I can see his eyes soften due to my look of distress.

"That's not possible; you're the best better than me. At least you don't have to sing." Then there are days when I just want to hug him. He always knows what to say to make me feel better even though we both know he could kick my ass in a heartbeat on the guitar if he wanted to; he never would though. He did pose a point it's not like I was singing I was just playing the guitar.

"Yea this'll be the most anyone other than the few people in our group has ever heard you speak. A speech and a song can't wait to get on Facebook later," I jokingly taunted him. He scowled at me releasing my hand from his grip. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He knew I did it just to get under his skin I couldn't help it.

"Troublesome woman keep it down I'm trying to sleep." I bend down to see past the now sulking Sasuke to glare at Shikamaru. He was positioned in his seat so that he was almost falling off his seat with his arms crossed and his head down. His brown hair which was normally pulled up in a ponytail to the point it resembled a pineapple was clinging to his face while his eyes remained closed hiding his amber orbs.

"Well maybe you should wake up considering it's time for us to go on." I said as I knocked him in the back of the head almost throwing his mortar board off his head. At that time we were called to the stage to play the class song. We ditched the gowns but left our mortar boards on so we could throw them with the rest of our class at the completion of the song. Kiba went straight to the drums, Neji to the keyboard, Naruto on Bass, myself on the Electric Guitar, and Sasuke on Acoustic and vocals. I swear I heard every girl in the room gasp when Sasuke walked up to the microphone and take his place on the stool. The sounds of _Septembe_r filled the room as Sasuke started picking the strings on his guitar.

* * *

After the last cord was struck mortar boards went flying through the air and everyone was hugging everybody. I was surprised to say the least I half expected the girls to come up and rush the stage after Sasuke considering he has his own fan club and is stalked by half the student body, and not all of them are girls which is one of the reason's I am Sasuke's only 'girl' friend because I don't stalk, worship, or molest him, you would be surprised the torture I've saved him from in the past. When I saw everyone link arms and start swaying and singing along to the music I was very ecstatic. It wasn't until I looked at all of my best 'girl' friends that I wanted to cry. One look into Ino Yamanaka's baby blue eyes that had tears streaming down them almost made me lose it I had to look away. It was at that point I found myself starring into two onyx eyes and a smile that gave me butterflies and that was the moment Sasuke kicked the stool away from under him and really got into the song. It was at the start of the second chorus when he kicked the stool when the tempo started picking up. I will say one thing I am in no way shape form or fashion a fan girl of my friend; he does know that I think he's hot we've established that the feelings mutual, but damn it a guy that can sing is so sexy it's godly and damn it Sasuke Uchiha is a freaking ass for making me feel this way towards him. I don't know how he does it; I guess he's just born with damn irresistible qualities.

It was while our mortar boards were flying in the air I found myself wrapped in his arms. I didn't even see him move, it's like he's a freaking ninja. Of course I was in shock and it took me a minute to realize he was waiting for me to return the gesture. When I did it was different than the ones we've shared before normally he only hugged me when I was having a really bad day or a simple one armed hug saying bye, but this was different he's never hugged me when he was happy. It was nice until we were both engulfed by the arms of Naruto. Leave it to Naruto to ruin the moment; I was shocked when Sasuke didn't push him off. This was the first time my overly hyper blonde headed friend and Sasuke touched each other and didn't yell, curse, or fight; that was when I lost all sanity and the tears pored over. Shear panic rolled over the boys as they tried to figure out what she was crying for.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I just waved my hand and whipped the tears off with the other. Naruto put his arm on my shoulder looking at my worriedly while Sasuke just looked confused. It was then that Naruto proceeded in shaking me violently trying to get me to answer him. Sasuke didn't like this and forcefully pulled me out of Naruto's grasp then he hit Naruto over the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for Teme!" the cerulean eyed boy yelled as he rubbed the back of his head that had just come in contact with Sasuke's hand. I just stood there beside Sasuke and watched.

"She was crying not passing out you didn't have to shake her like that!" Sasuke retorted crossing his arms as he always does. Unfortunately Naruto takes this as a challenge and crosses his arms as well this is how Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha ended up in a death glare match. The match was cut short when laughing busted through my lips. Now they were staring at me like I was crazy. I just shook my head and pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you guys." After a second the boys recovered from the stupor and hugged me back. "Come on let's go change and go to the club." I grabbed both boys by the hand and dragged them from the gymnasium. Tonight was going to be a good night!

* * *

Okay so this is a remake of a fic I wrote a couple of years ago. When I say remake I mean it. If you want to read the original and compare it to this one you can find it on my DA page. My account name is Sakurablossum93. That used to be my name on here but in light of my current Thundercats obsession I changed it. I have to say i'm quite proud of myself this is the longest chapter I've ever written without help from someone else! The song choice is September by Daughtry definitely go check it out. It was my senior song I'm the one that suggested it too makes it even better. Please review and if you wanna go read the original and tell me things you wanna see kept in im all ears. My original characters are gonna be scratched and traded for other Naruto characters!


	2. Realizations

Be forewarned this chapter is a little confusing just hang with it. You will understand it better in later chapters. Not as long as the first chapter but hang with me there is definitely more to come.

* * *

Chapter 2

Realizations

Being student class president comes with a plethora of obligations one of those many is Project Graduation. It's an after party of sorts for the graduating class. My job as president and head of the project graduation committee is to come up with the funds, find entertainment, and throw the party. Normally it is held at the high school, but because I have the coolest mom in the world, excluding the fact she made me wear heels, this year Project Graduation is being held at Jiraiya's the hottest Club in Konoha. Now a lot of people have been pestering me about how I got my mom who runs that particular club to convince the owner Jiraiya to close down for an entire night to allow a bunch of newly high school graduates into his bar, the answer is simple. He's my dad. The only people who know of this are very few, Jiraiya, my mother, and myself; even my best friends don't know this. Let's just say it is the best kept secret in Konoha. My parents grew up together; they were friends all throughout high school. Even though my dad used to be the worst lecher of all time and my mom couldn't stand him when he did that, there was one drunken night and well you know the rest. Even though with everything that's happened my parents are still the best of friends; mom doesn't know this but dad quite hitting on women other than her. She's started to notice, but she still won't believe it. I think that eventually he plans on telling her; I've tried to push but he always tells me you can't rush love. I don't believe it but then again it is my mother. She put him in a hospital for two weeks for coming on too strong; he got out last week. I was so happy to see him there tonight at graduation sitting by mom; no one would ever think that he was my father maybe a father figure since he took care of me while my mother was working. People know we're close; they just don't even realize exactly how close we are, but I'm ok with that. No one but my mother and I know that his natural hair color is pink! He bleaches it to hide.

Mom, Dad, and I spent all morning setting things up at the club. There is a rock climbing wall and go-carts in the back parking lot, inside there is a pool tournament, a poker tournament, a Halo tournament, a Harry Potter Movie marathon, several different moon bounce type playhouses, and of course the dance floor. There is even a quiet room set up for the party poopers who decide to sleep during this phenomenon of outrageously fun parties. It took forever to set everything up, but it is so going to be worth it. From eleven o'clock until six in the morning everyone will be locked in the building or chaperoned in the back parking lot until midnight, this will be the project graduation that will never be forgotten.

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and I are the first to arrive so we can go turn of the moon bounces. We separate after that to go change out of these outfits to go put on more comfortable clothing. Unfortunately I let Ino grab my clothes since I was busy setting the place up all morning. So I am stuck wearing clothes that are for clubbing instead of the T-shirt and pajama pants combo I originally planned on. At least she didn't pick something I couldn't play on the moon bounces with, she picked a scarlet red halter top and daisy dukes. Thank fully I keep a spare pair of Nikes in the car or I would be stuck bare foot all night, because Ino brought heels. I could tell she planned on dancing for more or less the entire night; she was wearing a lavender skin tight sleeveless dress that stopped mid-thigh and matching platforms. Yes this was my best friend of all time and our fashion sense couldn't be any different. I'm going to miss her when she leaves for fashion school. It sucked but I decided to stay around and go to Konoha University (KU) for nursing. I know the majority of my friends are going to KU: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, but my best girlfriend Ino was leaving me going all the way to Suna and my other friends were going off to other distant places to study one thing or another. This is what got me to thinking how was I going to manage keeping the friends who were staying with me. Even though I had so many distractions throughout the entire night I still kept wondering what was going to happen when college came. Of course no one noticed but Sasuke. He even tried to cheer me up by dancing with me. It was sweet and so not Sasuke but that didn't even cheer me up. So this is how I got to where I am now lying on a patio lounger on Sasuke's balcony watching the sun rise.

"Are you ever going to have some fun?" I heard to sliding glass door leading into Sasuke's room open and shut again.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" I replied never taking my eyes off the scene before me. I always did like watching the sun rise; it's been a long time since the last time I had this good of a view.

"I mean throughout the entire party you did nothing but sulk. Sak we just graduated you should be celebrating." He said lying down beside me on the lounger. I debated in my head whether I should tell him or not. He would probably just tell me I'm being stupid and that would never happen.

"Ino leaves for Suna today," I look to my left so I could see him better his arms behind his head his left knee up just lazily lying there. "And I just feel like I'm going to lose all of my friends to college."

"Sak you know that won't happen," he looks back at me.

"How can you be so sure?" I couldn't help letting a tear fall. I don't cry never do so for me to cry twice within two days he has got to be thinking I'm on something, but then again we've done that and neither of us thought it did any good.

"I can't vouch for the others, but I can say you will never lose me," the sincerity in his eyes were so real, it was comforting. How can this boy that is like a recluse to most of the world be such a nice guy to me?

"Thanks Sasu." He smiles hearing to long forgotten nickname. I probably haven't used it since we were ten at least.

"Come on," he grabs my hand pulling me up from the lounger, "Naruto wants to play rock band again." I follow him inside to where the other were setting up the rock band stuff.

"Sasuke we got to start a new band we totally screwed up the other one." Wait start a band. Why didn't I think of this before? We all have the talent and I've written songs before. This could keep us together!

"Naruto you're a genius!" This gets me several 'are you serious' or 'what are you smoking' looks from around the room.

"Sakura, may I point out he barely passed?" Neji spoke. I just look at Sasuke for about a millisecond and he catches my point exactly.

"Hn. That is genius" Sasuke scratches the back of his neck.

"YEA! Believe it!" was heard from Naruto's mouth. Then a frown was upon his face, "Wait why am I a genius?" Sasuke and I started laughing leaving the rest of the room to look at us in wonder.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1! Thanks Fatty Waffey for the review it's always nice to get those! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
